


Valhalla

by fire_and_dust



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_and_dust/pseuds/fire_and_dust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The severity of this ugly world no longer weighs on their shoulders, there's only endless road in front of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valhalla

 


End file.
